


[Fanart] Quiet Study

by enemytosleep



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: Essek spends some quality time with our favorite fey.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 62
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	[Fanart] Quiet Study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



> Drawn for the 2020 ChocolateBox exchange on Dreamwidth. Now that the anon period is over, you can find behind the scenes drafts [here at my DW post](https://enemytosleep.dreamwidth.org/523422.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Love is stored in the Frumpkin. When you requested cuddle piles and listed Caleb/Essek, this is where my brain went. Caleb so often shows affection through his familiar that it made sense to me. 💜


End file.
